


Support

by KuhakuE



Series: They Deserve Better [26]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: #TheyDeserveBetter, 250 words, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Cherik Inktober Challenge 2019, Drabble, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuhakuE/pseuds/KuhakuE
Summary: I apologize in advance: the Sabbath is out not that long ago and I am on vacation. I apologize for not answering, I can't really read anything, comments or other works. About this work, writing in a short time and using the phone for that is very uncomfortable for me. Currently I am unable to check the spelling or edit this. So criticism is appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed it anyway.





	Support

It started with Charles having to get used to living in a wheelchair. The official excuse was support for the practical problems of getting out of the wheelchair. Actions such as moving from the wheelchair to the car, to the bed, to the shower. Erik was the one who helped him, which meant he had to go in the car with him everywhere, lie down in bed with him and make sure he got in the shower. Some doubted, but no one dared to ask out loud whether it was really still necessary and why Erik was the only one providing support. Charles was able to make his estate accessible and he had already learned those basic functions. Yet, Erik hugged him as a routine. Hugging was not the term they used. Sometimes Erik did it as if he were lifting a child wearily; he wrapped his arms under Charles's armpits, then raised him as Charles embraced him and laid his head on Erik's shoulder. At other times, Erik made an effort and lifted Charles's entire body, holding his back and legs. In those cases Charles was the one who wrapped his arms around Erik, and inevitably some kisses were stolen. Erik's embarrassment, each time lead only to the tightening of the hug, gradually dissipated as he became aware of the situation and instead he gave his tacit consent. Charles did not need constant support, it was their way of indulging. Using all of the opportunities to hug each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance: the Sabbath is out not that long ago and I am on vacation. I apologize for not answering, I can't really read anything, comments or other works. About this work, writing in a short time and using the phone for that is very uncomfortable for me. Currently I am unable to check the spelling or edit this. So criticism is appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
